


Bad Bets.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bestiality, Blood and Torture, Cock & Ball Torture, Extremely Underage, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Full Shift Werewolves, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Supernatural Beings are known, Sheriff Stilinski is a bad person and a parent who owes money, lots and lots of money, that he doesn't have and can never make, to the biggest names in town, so he gives them the only thing he does have, his four-year-old son Stiles. Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Christopher Argent, Jordan Parrish, Vernon Boyd, Theo Raeken, Jackson Whittemore, Rafael McCall, Garrett Douglas, Ennis, Ethan, Aiden, Adrian Harris and Deucalion are not the greatest people either and they plan to have so much fun with tiny, sweet, young, innocent, doe-eyed, pretty, little, tight, virgin, Stiles for a very long time.





	1. Chapter 1

~0~

Sheriff Noah Stilinski wasn't a good person or a good parent, he had fallen into drinking, gambling, drugs and prostitutes after his wife committed suicide to escape his abuse.

Claudia had thought she had saved her child by secreting him away to live with her mother before ending her own life by purposefully driving off of a cliff in The Preserve near Beacon Hills, she had tried to make it look like hers and Noah's two-year-old son Stiles had been in the car and died in the wreck with her, but a quick search of traffic cams nearest to the area showed that she had been alone and going back to even earlier in tapes of traffic cams and security cameras around the town's bus station showed that Claudia had put the Stiles a bus a whole hour before she drove over the cliff to her death. A search of the bus station's records showed that Claudia had sent Stiles as an unaccompanied minor to the town where her mother lived. A couple of calls to lawyers and other law enforcement showed that allegations of abuse had been lobbied and that custody of Stiles had been signed over to Claudia's mother by Claudia.

A quick showing of how Claudia couldn't have possibly been in her right mind when she said or did those things or made those allegations later and Sheriff Noah Stilinski had his son back in his custody before the bus that Stiles had been on had even gotten out of California.

In those two years that had passed, Noah had neglected his very young child by leaving him alone for hours at a time sometimes even overnight while Noah partied, slept with prostitutes, drank, did opioids and methamphetamines and gambled away his last dime one too many times leaving him owing too many people too much money.

Now here he was with the only thing he could offer up to try to settle his debts.

The four-year-old Stiles had a thumb in his mouth and his free hand was clutching Noah's pant leg.

Peter Hale's gaze was appraising, seeing how much he thought the boy was worth, if it wasn't enough, Noah would be killed and Stiles would still be taken by Peter and his people either way, but if it was enough, well, at least Noah would walk away with his life and maybe even a little cash to get him through for a little while.

"Derek." Peter called out and a massive black wolf with glowing blue eyes trotted to Peter in reply.

Then Peter looked to Noah and said "Unzip his pants, only unzip, nothing else, not unbutton, not pull down, only unzip."

Noah had been told very specifically how to bathe and dress Stiles if he so much as wanted this transaction to even be considered and Noah had complied, he still complies even now thinking it to be a test to see if he followed the instructions.

Peter looked down at the massive black wolf and gave a subtle nod of his head and then the giant black wolf stalked towards Stiles.

Once the wolf as right in front of Stiles it pushed its elongated snout into Stiles' open fly without any preamble and Stiles gave a tiny surprised yelp but didn't move save for clutching Noah's pant leg even tighter in his tiny hand.

Noah saw the black wolf's bright pink tongue dart out and take a quick flick at the little boy's tiny, tightie-whitie covered clock.

The little boy's breath hitched and stuttered as he gasped, his face crinkled adorably in confusion when he looked up at Noah with saucer sized eyes wide with innocence and said "Daddy?"..

The little boy gave a confused, uncomfortable grunt like he was constipated and trying to poop when the massive black wolf's nosed into the opening at the front of the tightie-whities and licked the tiny boy's bare cock, his breath came out a stuttered whine when the wolf licked his bare cock, one, two, three more times.

The boy took a timid step back in an attempt to dislodge the wolf's tongue from inside his underwear but the wolf just followed with a huff of annoyance licking even harder and more frequently.

"Daddy make it stop!" Stiles whined as he tried climbing up into his father's arms to escape the wolf's tongue.

The wolf pulled back for a moment, sat on its haunches, looked back at Peter Hale and licked its chops.

There were several other men in the large, barren room, at least twelve other men, not counting Noah, Peter Hale and the giant black wolf that Peter had called "Derek", whether it was Derek Hale, Peter's nephew in Fully Shifted Form or some other werewolf with a massive black Fully Shifted Form and blue glowing eyes that just happened to be named Derek ..

Some of the men chuckled at the way the wolf looked at Peter and licked its chops, a couple of others stared at the very young, very tiny, four-year-old Stiles with laser-focused hungry leers of pure deviance like they couldn't wait to get the go ahead from Peter to have their ways with the little boy.

"Strip him down." Peter gave the order to Noah. "Let us see if what you're offering us is worth taking your neck off of the chopping block for."

Noah looked down at his son's confusion filled amber colored eyes and began hefting the young boy's shirt over his head, but the boy grabbed his shirt and pulled it down with a surprised, confused, very embarrassed, slightly afraid and slightly chastising (or as chastising as a four-year-old could be to an adult) "Daddy!.. What are you doing?!".. 

"I'm taking off your clothes so your new wolf friend can get better access to licking you without your clothes in the way.

"I don't want him to lick me there, Daddy, that's a bad touch!" Stiles said it like Noah didn't know any better and Stiles was being the grown up and getting onto Noah for allowing it in the first place.

There were amused huffs of laughter from some of the men in the room.

"Adorable." Peter Hale stated with an eyeroll. "Now take off his clothes like you were told."

It was done with some struggle from the four-year-old, but eventually Stiles stood naked, trying to cover himself as he backed against Noah's legs when the wolf started to nose and lick at the boy's crotch again.

The young boy gave a shivery chittering noise that turned into a weakly sighed out moan of confused pleasure as the wolf licked his cock and balls and the wolf's tongue slithered between the boy's clenched together thighs getting his taint and catching the rim of his hole with the tip of its tongue.

Stiles pressed hus back tighter against Noah's legs the little boy's back growing taut and stiff the more the wolf nosed and licked at his now naked crotch.

"Turn him around, bend him over at the waist and spread his asscheeks so Derek can get better access to his hole." Peter commanded.

Noah let out a tight breath of reluctant arousal as he gripped Stiles on the shoulders, spun the boy around, bent him over and spread the boy's cheeks like Peter had ordered, Stiles' head was trapped between Noah's thighs and Noah had Stiles' arms pinned against his thighs with his elbows so that the boy couldn't squirm away as Noah held the little boy's asscheeks apart and exposed his tiny, tight, little virgin pucker to the massive wolf..

"Daddy!"... Stiles let out a shocked cry as the wolf's entire big, broad, long tongue licked Stiles from balls to taint to hole in a slow, rough drag of the pad of its tongue.. 

The boy cried out again as the wolf's tongue circled and laved at his hole with the tip of its tongue dipping in every once in a while until the wolf was licking all the way into the boy's hole and the boy was a mess with tears, squeals, shrieks, cries of confused pleasure, discomfort and pain at the thing squirming inside of him..

"Alright Derek.. I've seen enough.." Peter stated with his eyes glowing red and his pupils blown with a deviant lust. "Sheriff, you've brought us a sweet little fuck toy. Sweet enough to wipe your slate clean. I suggest you leave now while you still have at least your life left before I decide to take that too."

When Noah started walking away, the still completely naked Stiles followed behind him only to be stopped by a man with sandy blonde hair and sunglasses..

Stiles tried to go around the man with a shout of "Daddy!", Noah didn't stop and no one explained anything that was happening to the tiny naked boy with the big innocent doe eyes as his father disappeared and he was left naked in a large room with thirteen leering men and one giant black wolf.


	2. Not everything is as it seems..

...

~0~

....

Once Noah had pulled away from the building completely, and the Supernatural Beings knew this thanks to their hearing, Peter sneered..

"Absolutely disgusting.".. Peter stated.

Stiles flinched and covered himself.

"Oh no, not you sweetheart.." Peter reassured the boy "Derek Shift back and go get your new friend some new clothes that smell more like Pack.. Jordan do me a favor and burn his old things, they reek of his bastard father.. Chris.. You know what to do.."

"Already on it." Chris replied as he started typing away on his cellphone.

Derek Shifted from a giant black wolf to a pudgy seven-year-old and ran to an area at the back of the room where two piles of clothes were, one pile for Derek and the other for Stiles.

Derek handed tge clothes to a still terrified Stiles "It's okay.. You're Pack now.. All that licking makes sure that you smell like a Hale Pup now so none of the other wolves around our Compound will think you're an outsider and try to attack you.. Believe it or not even wolves smell and lick each other's butts to say hello like dogs do."

Stiles giggled at that "So I'm a wolf now."

"Well not yet.. The rest of The Pack will have to get to know you first and don't worry about my sister Cora.. She's bigger than I am in her Full Shift even if she is younger than me .. All she'll probably do is sniff and lick your bottom like I did.. It's how us Wolf Pups Bond and make sure we all smell like one another.. And LAURA.. She's HUGE but she loves new Pups so she'll probably just lick you all over.."

"What if I don't like the licking?.. It's Bad Touching.." Stiles said with a blush.

"I know you're Human and think those kinds of things are Bad Touches.. But we're wolves and that's how we socialize.. To us it's all normal and there's nothing wrong or bad about it in fact it's very important.. If we don't smell like each other all the time our Pack Bonds could weaken and we could go feral and hurt each other... It's more about safety and security .. But if you really don't like it and really think it's bad then I guess that Uncle Peter and Uncle Chris can find some nice Humans to take you to live with.."

"What about my daddy?.. He's my daddy.. I'm supposed to live with him." Stiles asked.

"Not if your daddy is a bad man who thought he was just giving you away to someone who was going to do really bad things to you."

"My daddy's not bad!.. He's the Sheriff!" Stiles exclaimed sounding indignant.

"Not for long." Derek replied kindly.. "Uncle Chris made sure your daddy is gonna go to jail for a really long time."


End file.
